


Backdoor Part 2

by KennaxVal



Category: Veil of Secrets (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Backdoor Part 2

Is it possible to love this woman more?

Every time I think my heart and soul are filled with love for Naomi Silverhawk, I’m proven wrong. Each morning, I wake up to this perfect goddess, and without fail, I find myself in awe of her. I pinch myself to see if I’m in the middle of a fantasy. The only reason I know it’s not a dream is that my imagination isn’t good enough to make up this beautiful woman.

The past few days were especially delightful since we were enjoying a staycation. Sure, there are places we want to visit together, but Naomi wanted us to relax and be alone together. Despite the appeal of that, I tried to talk her into going off to some exotic location. As the words came out of my mouth, I knew I was already fighting a losing battle. Not that I minded. For Naomi has her ways of getting what she wants.

With a sly smile, Naomi stood up from the dining room table, turned around and mooned me. She waved her celebrated, heavenly, majestic, radiant butt in front of my face, and we both knew that we would be spending the next week here. Truth be told, at that moment, I was thankful. After all, no location could be exotic as my goddess’ bottom.

After that, it was bliss. Naomi let the rest of her pants drop around her ankles. Slowly, she pulled down her underwear before removing her shirt. And finally, she ran her fingers over her chest, taking her time to reach the hooks of her bra, then casting it off in haste. Playfully, she slapped each of her butt cheeks setting my heart ablaze. I played right into her hands and chased her to the sofa.

I looked down, scanning Naomi’s nakedness, and feeling my pulsating erection practically scream for a release. Seeing Naomi naked always makes me a little sad to think it’s only a matter of time before she gets dressed again. It’s such a shame to cover up such exquisite beauty. But I also understood the tremendous honor she bestowed upon me. This divine visage is something she grants to me alone, and I always wish to make her happy with her choice.

The fact of the matter is, I can’t come if Naomi doesn’t. She’s far too precious to me not to give her exactly what she wants in bed. So every time I place my fingers, tongue, or member within the heart of her femininity, it’s both an immeasurable please and a sacred responsibility. I started with my mouth, kissing and licking her wet sex. By then, I could read the way she moaned or the way her hips bucked and know what she desired.

Tonight was special, though, since it was the first of our holiday alone together. Knowing this, I stayed focused on Naomi’s soft center, not stopping for fear that I might not satisfy her to the level she deserves. Sure, we would always tell me I did a good job, but I wanted to get that message from her body. I desperately needed to know that her appetites were surpassed, that she experienced a pleasure that only a goddess such as her could merit.

I manipulated Naomi’s supple breasts while prodding her lovely folds. She practically devoured me in her kiss. Oh, to taste those lips always made my breath quicken. And soon I was inside of her feeling the walls tighten around me. I concentrated on how much I love her, how much I want her to feel good, and it helped me last. She writhed as she came, but still allowing me to cup and squeeze her magnificent bosom.

For a moment Naomi caught her breath, then she looked at me deep in my eyes and said, “you’ve been terrific. You’ve earned this.”

My heart swelled. She couldn’t possibly be offering my greatest wish, could she? But like I said, this was a special occasion, which sometimes called for something different. Naomi turned on her stomach to present her canonized bum. I ran my hands up her smooth, silky legs stopping at her glorious buns before giving her ass a light smack. She laughed at my faux dominant attitude, which I didn’t mind. I was never much for being that way for real.

I started by resting my length on top of the crack of Naomi’s derriere. The juxtaposition being that the softness of her skin made my unit even harder. When I could take no more, I slid inside, engulfed by Naomi’s butt cheeks. My throbbing erection was surrounded, and slowly, I pumped inside the perfection before me. With each thrust, I rubbed her rear end until I finally came undone. Usually, she would insist that we head straight for the shower, but this time, she wanted a soothing soak in the tub.

Hot water blanketed us, and the smell of citrus hung in the air. It made me wonder why Naomi and I usually opted for showers. She rested her head on my chest, closing her eyes, and the tranquility made her drift off to sleep.

***

The temperature was lower when Naomi woke up. It was still warm, but just enough that I knew we’d be cold once we got out. Thankfully, there was a bed with thick blankets and a fireplace waiting for us. But I looked in her brown eyes, and her smile told me all I needed to know. Time was of no concern so we could stay in the bath as long as we wish.

“Do you know how much I love you,” I asked Naomi before kissing her forehead.

She looked up and kissed me back. “I do. And I love you too.”

I squeezed her tight in my arms, wishing I need never let her go. “Naomi, it’s not only that I love you. It’s also that we’re meant to be.”

“Oh, you’re just now realizing this?”

“I’m serious,” I told her but had a hard time keeping a straight face. Naomi could act surprisingly goofy at times, and her faces made it tough to be romantic. “I’m just saying that my life was directionless before coming here. I mean, the choice to even attend this wedding came down to a coin flip.”

Naomi’s eyes went wide, “no kidding!”

“It’s true. After all, I hadn’t spoken to Kate in years and knew nobody else. I was content to be a mediocre journalist just coasting from day to day when something extraordinary happened.”

“Which is…?”

“Don’t you know?” She grinned at me, and I continued, “I met the most gorgeous, heroic woman in the world. The incomparable Naomi Silverhawk showed me what it means to fight for something. To strive for something more.” I leaned in, resting my forehead against hers. “You. Naomi. You are the one who gives my life meaning. I owe you everything for that. It’s as though I was like a zombie or something then I became truly alive because of you.”

Naomi pressed her lips to mine and squealed as I picked her up out of the tub. “Now, let’s get to bed,” she told me, “so I can tell you all about how I fell in love with you.”

“Sounds perfect,” I told her, then carried her beautiful, naked body to bed.


End file.
